gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jack Goldwrecker./A New Era Dawns Upon Us As One
Today, to all nations, to all people of our community, to all ethnic groups, all religions, and all the people of God's green, beautiful earth, I come today to share my awakening. Today, as I observe our wiki community, I am filled with joy. In one moment we were loathing each other, and now we are in peace, as if a miracle happened right in front of us. I used to hate, to cry tears of sadness and disgust, I used to plot evil; now, I see clearly. It is time to move on, and let it be. This wiki is in a time of crisis, a time that I have doubted myself, and have even thought of leaving. However, Andrew Mallace, a friend, opened up my eyes with his blog. I can see, now. Tears continue to drip down my cheek as I write this. Despite our religious beliefs, I look upon this incident as the work of our Lord. I want no more anger, pride, hatred, and suffering in this world. However, we all know that my request is not truly possible in today's world. I used to think that this place was evil, corrupt, and just to cruel that I couldn't stand it. Now, I know that there is nothing wrong at all with any of you; I love all of you as my brothers and sisters alike. Also, I hope that you will look upon me as the same. In the words of John Lennon, let the world "live as one." Today, in this world, we as humans can all be hypocrites. We are selfish creatures, going about our day only for ourselves, destroying others along our lives. I understand it is hard to not judge people, to not be cruel, and to be generous and loving. I can assure you I am not the best moral person in the world. However, I try. We live in the age of materialism. I now understand why we are so "evil." We aren't. Today, on chat, after Andrew made his blog, he thanked me. Now, this being unexpected, I was blown away. I felt guilty, most likely because I was. I am a terrible person who wants to be a good person. I am sorry for my numerous and many offenses, I truly cry now that I have done them against this wiki. I deserve no thanks. That being said, however, I must make up for my behavior. I am a very controversial figure, and always will be. I will be hard to understand, and many of you will not like me. But that is life. If anything, I would like to apologize, to some in particular. Danny, if you'll allow me to call you by that, I am sorry. I have been a terrible person to you, plotting against you. It is true that your behavior gets on my nerves and strangles them, but I understand most definitely that I am not too good myself. You have your faults, like any other human being, and so do I. However, I have done the wrong thing. I formally ask for forgiveness from you. I understand know why you are the way you are. Some call you a bully, others call you a friend. I call you a brother. Therefor, why should I act like this to my brother? I cry for my actions against you, for I now see them. Please, if you will ever forgive me. I must start off by saying that we don't have the best of relationships, Blake Stewart. You probably despise me as I have despised you. However, I wish to make up for that. Let us be friends and start off fresh, ok? Thank you. I request your forgiveness. The same applies to you, Sven and Johnny, I wish to gain friendship with you, also. We both have been rude jerks to each other, there is no denying that. However, forgive me my offenses, and I ask for your friendship. Thank you, dear brothers. I can see now. To these few addressed here, to my friends, to the admins, to the people of wikia, and to God, I am sorry. Category:Blog posts